


К перевалу

by SmokingSnake, WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Hiking, Ural Mountains, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: История про вечный таежный роман с вышиной.
Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	К перевалу

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Автор выбрал не использовать предупреждения ао3 — это значит, что ему есть, о чем предупреждать, но он не хочет спойлерить. Открываете на свой страх и риск.  
> 2\. Процитированные в тексте стихи созданы автором текста.

    

— Жор, ну вот что это?  
На землю рядом плюхнулась банка шпрот. Жора поднял взгляд: над ним руки в боки, картинно нахмурясь, стоял Витек.  
— Это не “что”, это фосфор, — отозвался Жора. — В моем возрасте полезно.  
Он поднял банку, обстоятельно осмотрел, не пробилась ли где о камень, и запихнул обратно в рюкзак.  
— В твоем возрасте, — передразнил его Витек, — полезно на своем горбу таскать поменьше.  
— Да-да, сидеть дома в кресле-качалке и ходить до сортира по стеночке, — хмыкнул Жора. — Уж сколько образцов за спиной перетаскал, не надломился. А ты лучше палатку растянуть помоги.  
Витек последний раз укоризненно вздохнул, но все же помог — привалил концы штормовых оттяжек камнями.  
— Ночью дождь будет, — уверенно заявил он в спину Жоре, пока тот забрасывал рюкзак в тамбур.  
— Пусть идет.  
Жора, устроив полуразобранный рюкзак, выпрямился и оперся о воткнутый в землю бадог.  
— Мне-то что, я в палатке буду, — продолжил он свою мысль.  
— Уже забыл, как твой промокший спальник мы с мужиками втроем выкручивали? — ухмыльнулся Витек.  
— Так то когда было… — Жора махнул рукой и вытащил из ножен топор. — Тогда спальники еще сами шили, из ваты, а палатки-брезентухи всплывали от любого дождичка. Сейчас времена другие совсем.  
Он махнул топором в сторону ближайшей рощи лиственниц на холме.  
— Я за дровами. Постереги пока вещи, что ли.  
— Может, на газу? — предложил Витек. — Раз уж времена другие.  
— Успеем еще, — хмыкнул Жора. Взглянув туда, где садилось за хребет солнце, он добавил: — Завтра из зоны леса выйдем, придется на газу. А пока хоть с живым костром еще повозиться…  
Не оборачиваясь, он ходко пошел в сторону рощи, насвистывая прилипчивую мелодию.  
— Брусники на чай набери! — донеслось ему вслед.  
  
Вечерние сумерки в тайге опускались быстро. Казалось, только-только еще солнце светило в полную силу, но вот закатилось за хребет — и нет его.  
— Роса пала, — заметил Жора, прихлебывая чай и сплевывая в сторону брусничный лист. — Не будет ночью дождя.  
— Будет, — упрямо отозвался Витек. — Я точно знаю.  
Жора пожал плечами — настроения спорить не было.  
— Откупоривай свой фосфор, — потребовал Витек. — Нечего его дальше тащить, съесть надо. Да и банку отжечь лучше сейчас, пока костер есть.  
В его словах был резон, и Жора послушно полез в рюкзак. Шпроты нашлись быстро, а вот нож, чтобы их открыть, никак не попадался под руку.  
— В кармане, — чуть насмешливо подсказал Витек. — Что, тоже возраст, склероз?  
— Да ну тебя, — буркнул Жора, парой движений вскрывая банку. — Будешь?  
— Мне-то зачем? Я и без фосфора обойдусь, — он широко улыбнулся — так, как умел только он. Жора припомнил, что когда они еще по молодости ходили в этих горах с геологическими партиями, девчонки пачками сохли по этой его улыбке. Из-за нее на Витька совершенно невозможно было обижаться.  
— Завтра до перевала дойдем, — сменил тему тот, вопреки своим словам все-таки подцепляя за хвост мелкую рыбку. Пара капель масла упала в костер, и угли возмущенно зашипели.  
— Не дойдем, — покачал головой Жора. — Это ты у нас козел горный, быстро поскачешь, а я к темноте хорошо если до седловины добраться успею.  
— А мне дальше и не надо, — пожал плечами Витек.  
— Мне зато надо, — Жора махнул рукой в сторону палатки. — Не ставиться же прямо там, наверху.  
Витек не ответил, занятый выуживанием очередной рыбки из банки. Впрочем, Жора и не ждал от него ничего — сидит рядом, и уже хорошо.  
— Дойдем до гряды озер под перевальным взлетом, там где-нибудь и встанем, — подытожил он, отставляя в сторону пустую кружку.  
  
Дождь и впрямь поливал всю ночь. Выйдя из палатки с утра, Жора обнаружил, что оттяжки покрылись тонкой ледяной корочкой, будто прозрачной глазурью. Хорошо, что привязывать ни к чему не стал, а то узлы бы только резать и оставалось.  
— И откуда ты, черт, все наперед знаешь? — спросил он, не глядя на Витька. Ответа он не особенно ждал, но Витек все же снизошел.  
— Так я тут дома, считай, — хмыкнул он, отодвигая ногой булыжник, прижимавший одну из оттяжек. — Ты у себя в квартире тоже, небось, каждый угол изучил, — он посмотрел на горную гряду впереди, на крупные камни с другого берега реки под холмом и задумчиво заметил: — Посидел бы ты на дневке, Жор. Камни обледенели, скользят.  
— Я на перевал и не полезу сегодня, — отозвался Жора, запихивая в рюкзак гермомешок. — Да и потом, сейчас раннее утро. Солнце пригреет — оттают как миленькие. Не март месяц все же.  
Витек только покачал головой.  
— Застрянешь тут со мной…  
Жора только пожал плечами. Он хотел сказать: “Хватит вокруг меня квохтать как наседка над кладкой, не так уж я и стар!” — но решил все же смолчать.  
— Упрямый ты, — заметил Витек, как будто прочитав все эти мысли на его лице.  
— Можно подумать, ты до сих пор этого не знал… — проворчал Жора.  
Стылый утренний ветер отнес его слова вниз, туда, где бурлила, перекатываясь с порога на порог, узкая горная речка.  
  
— Два часа идем, — ответил Витек на незаданный вопрос.  
— Передохнём, — кивнул в ответ Жора, тяжело опираясь на бадог.  
Тайга вокруг окончательно уступила место тундре: лиственные рощицы пропали, и вместо них под стылым горным ветром колыхалось бескрайнее море карликовых березок и осин. По воздуху, уже по-осеннему чистому и звонкому, стелилась едва заметная дымка, затуманивавшая давно знакомые очертания горы Южная Колокольня. Короткое приполярное лето готовилось вот-вот уйти и на прощание радовало последними солнечными деньками. Алые, рыжие, желтые мелкие листочки играли на солнце пестрым переливающимся ковром, шелестели, нашептывая слова какой-то старой песни, которую Жора никак не мог вспомнить. Мотив вертелся в голове, пальцы бессознательно выстукивали по бадогу гитарный перебор, но слова как будто вылетели.  
— О чем задумался? — спросил Витек, и Жора мелко вздрогнул, поняв, что забыл о его присутствии.  
— Как будто вспомнить хочу кое-что… — он вздохнул, не зная, как объяснить.  
— Да ну его, само придет, когда надо будет, — Витек махнул рукой. В кулаке у него было что-то зажато — Жора увидел, как блеснуло между пальцами. — Давай лучше в камешки сыграем, раз уж сидим. Помнишь, а?  
Он на мгновение разжал кулак и подкинул то, что держал, высоко в воздух. Прозрачный кристалл взлетел, сверкнул на солнце гранями, перевернулся пару раз и снова скрылся у него в ладони. Сразу будто стало чуть темнее.  
— Горный хрусталь, — Жора в шутку нахмурился. — Совсем меня со счетов скинул, что такое простое задаешь?  
Витек широко улыбнулся, словно только того и ждал. Полез в карман на поясе, выудил еще один камень, тщательно оберегая от взгляда. Подбросил как птицу в полет — и подхватил уже у самой земли.  
— Змеевик, — Жора подпер подбородок рукой.  
— А точнее? — лукаво прищурился Витек.  
Жора прикрыл глаза, вспоминая светло-зеленый камешек с черными прожилками. Взлетел легко, несколько раз перекрутился в воздухе, показав все стороны… Блеснул только как-то больно ярко для змеевика.  
— С вкраплениями слюды? — неуверенно произнес он.  
— Верно! — Витек обрадовался правильному ответу едва ли не больше него самого. Бережно уложил камешек обратно в карман, достал новый: — Этот точно не угадаешь.  
В воздух взмыл настоящий самородок — размером с полмизинца, но видно, что тяжелый. Едва поднялся от ладони, как стремительно полетел вниз.  
“Золото”, — хотел было брякнуть Жора, но прикусил язык. Слишком уж простой показалась отгадка. Стал бы Витек на такое очевидное размениваться? Да и форма у самородка какая-то угловатая, словно обточенная кубиком…  
— Пирит, — взвешенно произнес Жора. — Золото дураков.  
— Эх, Жора-Жора, — покачал головой Витек не столько укоризненно, сколько понимающе. — Вечно ты везде подвох ищешь! Потому и сказал — не угадаешь.  
Он протянул самородок на открытой ладони. Жора покрутил его в пальцах, осмотрел со всех сторон. Хоть и похож на пирит, но все же не он: углы сглаженные, надавишь сильно ногтем — останется тонкий след.  
— Золото, — признал он. — Твоя взяла. На что играли-то, на желание?  
— Как обычно, — кивнул Витек. — На что ж еще…  
Он помолчал, будто бы собираясь с мыслями.  
— Вот скажи, Жор, — продолжил он, — зачем ты сюда все ходишь и ходишь? Ты не мальчик уже, чтоб по горам скакать. У тебя в городе семья, дочь-красавица, внуки, вон, подрастают… Что тебя сюда тянет? Не находился, что ли, по молодости, не натаскался с рюкзаком?  
— Так ты ж ко мне повидаться не приедешь, — Жора невесело усмехнулся и посмотрел Витьку в глаза — наверное, впервые за всю беседу. — Приходится мне к тебе.  
Витек нахмурился, отвернулся. Как будто знал что-то, но не хотел говорить.  
— Вот мое желание, Жор, — произнес он, когда молчание начало тяготить. — Пусть это будет наша последняя встреча. Не доведут тебя горы до добра.  
— Всегда привечали, а тут вдруг не доведут? — спросил Жора со смешком. — Я человек честный, Вить. Ужом на сковородке вертеться не буду: сказано не ходить больше — не пойду. Но уж сейчас-то назад поворачивать не стану, и не проси!  
— Не попрошу, — покладисто кивнул Витек. — Ты же упрямый, я тебя знаю.  
— Ладно, — Жора тяжело оперся о бадог, поднимаясь. — Отдохнули, пора и снова в путь. Как там? Спасибо этому дому…  
В глазах вдруг на пару мгновений потемнело. Рюкзак налился небывалой тяжестью, как будто снова там оказались килограммы камней-образцов. Горы подступили ближе, окружили неприступными стенами… Жора сцепил зубы и выпрямился, не давая воли минутной слабости.  
Солнце как будто стало светить чуть тусклее, подернулось дымкой. Проведя ладонью по лицу, Жора почувствовал, как размазывает что-то влажное. Отнял руку — на ней осталась капля крови. Видать, лопнула обветренная губа.  
— Вспомнил! — обрадовался он.  
Витек посмотрел на него непонимающе, с какой-то смутной тревогой во взгляде.  
— Песню, говорю, вспомнил, — пояснил Жора. — Ту, которая все на языке вертелась. Вот эту…  
Он глубоко вдохнул, расправил плечи и запел:  
  
У горной Венеры обветрены губы,  
У горной Венеры коса коротка.  
Она запевает, и голосом грубым  
Поет нам о скалах, лесах, ледниках…  
  
— Поет нам про кедра мохнатые лапы, — подхватил Витек, не утратив своей необычной серьезности. — Про вечный таежный роман с вышиной…  
— Про то, как становятся песни крылаты, как быстро проходит весна за весной…  
Жора улыбнулся, подставляя лицо налетевшему ветерку. Стало легко-легко, словно наконец сбросил с души тяжелую ношу. Рюкзак за спиной показался едва заметной пушинкой. Жора зашагал свободнее, быстрее, торопясь дойти до стоянки, пока не опустились сумерки.  
  
Перевальный цирк встретил вечным безмолвием. Здесь всегда было тихо: горы с трех сторон надежно укрывали это место от ветра и лишнего шума. Река, по которой Жора пришел сюда, стала крохотным ручейком, с трудом пробивавшимся из-под камней, журчавшим едва слышно, будто бы застенчиво. Потом и он замолк вдали, уступив место озеру, из которого вытекал, — большому, мертвому и холодному, с крупной льдиной посередине.  
— Ты был прав, — произнес Жора, опираясь на бадог — не тяжело, как в прошлый раз, а так, только для вида. — Дойду до перевала сегодня.  
— Не очень-то я этому рад, — пробурчал Витек, отводя глаза. Жора покосился на него удивленно, но спрашивать не стал. Мало ли, с чего вдруг взгрустнулось человеку.  
Отсюда, с самого начала перевального взлета, был едва-едва виден тур на седловине — груда камней и тоненький прутик сверху. По мере того, как Жора забирался наверх по скользким каменным грядам, тур приближался, становился больше, отчетливее, дразнил, манил за собой, побуждая идти быстрее, прямо по подтаявшему с краев снежнику, который вольготно разлегся посреди подъема. Жердь стала толще, груда камней подросла. Можно было уже различить отдельные булыжники. Обозначилась сквозь легкую дымку перекладина…  
Жора, бросив рюкзак у ног, сел возле тура и погладил деревянный крест. Надпись почти стерлась от времени, и теперь едва можно было разобрать скупое послание: “Середин Виктор, 13.08.1944 - март 1975. Погиб под лавиной”.  
— Вот и свиделись в последний раз, Вить.  
Витек положил свою руку поверх его. Жора почувствовал прохладу его ладони.  
— Вот и свиделись. — Эхом отозвался тот.  
С седловины видно было весь водораздельный хребет — от Сале-Урнехум на юге до причудливого силуэта Манараги на северо-западе. Казалось, горы никогда не кончались: куда ни кинь взгляд — всюду высились вершины, щерились каменными зубами перевалы. Далеко внизу с другой стороны брала начало извилистая речка, еще дальше виднелись отдельно стоящие кедры — под одним из них Жора любил вставать на ночлег, когда бывал в этих местах.  
Приставив руку ко лбу козырьком, он взглянул на солнце, уже давно перевалившее через зенит.  
— Жаль, что мало так посижу, — виновато произнес он. — Надо бы уже спускаться, чтоб шею по темноте не свернуть. Ты же проводишь?  
Витек только грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— Жора-Жора! — произнес он укоризненно — совсем как тогда, за игрой в камешки. — Ты разве не понял еще? Тебе теперь совсем никуда не надо.  
Налетевший ветер растрепал Жоре волосы, выбил из сощуренных глаз слезу. Утирая ее, он упустил бадог, и тот, подскочив на камне, покатился вниз по склону — к снежнику и озеру за ним.  
— Вот, значит, как… — пробормотал Жора, провожая его взглядом. — Вот, значит…  
Горы вокруг стояли все так же неприступно и безмолвно. Солнце продолжало светить, играя зайчиками на обледенелых вершинах. Где-то вдали сквозь шум ветра можно было различить журчание речки, шорох дальнего камнепада. Эхо его, казалось, нашептывало слова давно забытой песни: “Как быстро проходит весна за весной...”  
  
  



End file.
